jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Baryonyx
Baryonyx is a , a member of the same group as the northern African dinosaurs Spinosaurus and Suchomimus. Baryonyx was smaller than these relatives but was still a big predator. It was 10 meters (33 feet) long and 2.5 meters (8 feet) high at the hips. It had a long, narrow snout filled with teeth that were cone-shaped - a real difference from the blade-shaped teeth of typical meat-eating dinosaurs. Because of the shape of its snout and teeth (both of which are similar to those of modern crocodiles and alligators), some paleontologists think that Baryonyx ate lots of fish. Others, however, think it ate other dinosaurs. In fact, both ideas are supported by the original Baryonyx specimen from Surry. In the guts of this dinosaur, paleontologists found the partially digested scales of large fish as well as the partially digested bones of a young Iguanodon. This strongly supports the idea that Baryonyx ate both fish and dinosaurs. More real-life information: on Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Franchise Baryonyx is mentioned in the movies. It also appeared in games and toy lines. In the map of the park in the Jurassic Park Brochure a Baryonyx paddock is indicated. The Baryonyx icon is located at the most eastern tip of the island. Its paddock is located close to a river, probably stocked with fish for the dinosaur to eat. Baryonyx doesn't appear in the Tour the Island site, InGen Field Journal or InGen Field Guide. This indicates that Baryonyx wasn't planned to be an attraction during the events of the film or Phase I. Therefore, it is unknown if a Baryonyx ever set foot on Isla Nublar. It is also unknown if the cloning process was ever finished for Baryonyx. It could be since Pteranodon was present on Isla Nublar, although it was planned for Phase II. In early production of Jurassic Park III, the Baryonyx was originally the main dinosaur of the film, rather than the Spinosaurus. However this was probabaly dropped due to the fact that Baryonyx was much smaller than T.rex (being only 9 ft tall) and the producers wanted something larger. A JP3 logo with Baryonyx was designed before it changed into Spinosaurus later. Baryonyx was also mentioned by Billy Brennan when he and Dr. Alan Grant investigated the Spinosaurus track. At first Billy guessed the track belongs to a Suchomimus because of the crocodile-like snout, but Dr. Grant denies it, stating that the dinosaur is bigger. Then Billy decides it's a Baryonyx (''In real life, Baryonyx is smaller than Suchomimus) before Dr. Grant gave him a ''Spinosaurus tooth and saying "Spinosaurus aegypticus." Billy says that he didn't saw Spinosaurus on InGen's list. This indicates that Billy's first guesses, Baryonyx and Suchomimus, were on InGen's list. Video games The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) *''Baryonyx'' appears in The Lost World video game. Baryonyx lived in Habitat B of Isla Sorna together with Staurikosaurus and Dimorphodon. Here the creature is depicted as territorial and much aggressive, living in coastal caves somewhere along the Island that encountered in the Human Hunter level. If one looks closely, the Suchomimus head from Warpath: Jurassic Park resembles the Baryonyx's head. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Baryonyx is one of the carnivores that can be recreated in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Builder Baryonyx is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic Park toy lines A Baryonyx toy was released in the Jurassic Park Series 2 and The Lost World Series 2 toy lines. In The Lost World Series 2 it has a yellow paint job and snapping jaws. Both toys are very rare. It should be noted that The Lost World Series 2's Baryonyx was longer than Jurassic Park Series 2's Baryonyx. However compared to the human figures they were both to small, they could be juveniles but it seems that Kenner chose to make them smaller for an unknown reason. BaryonyxLoose1a.jpg JP 3 baryonyx.jpg JPWALMART-01.jpg jurassic-park-dinosaurs-baryonyx-8744ef-30313.jpg 00023082.jpg Dio1.jpg Baryonyx_jp.jpg|TLW: JP Series 2 Baronyx References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Theropods Category:Spinosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Toy Line